


Counting the hours to meet you

by livingliv



Series: You Were My Future AU [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Surgery, ascaris welcome to this mediocre world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: "And we're going to be great parents. Together."Wincing, Jeonghan hissed as the shampoo water finally got into his eyes.The damned thing stung!Apologizing, Seungcheol giggled nervously, smiling sheepishly at the glare he received. "I think?"Jeonghan snorted.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: You Were My Future AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545949
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	Counting the hours to meet you

**05**

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Seungcheol pressed his thumbs down the tense muscles in Jeonghan's shoulders. He squirmed, too tense, yet, still in need of some relief.

"Ouch. If you're going to torture me, at least get in the bathtub."

As if they had time for any of that.

"What?" he asked, stopping the massage, brushing back the wet strands clinging to Jeonghan's forehead and cheeks. "You know we have to go, right? I can't get in with you."

Leaning into the hand on his cheek, Jeonghan glanced up, giving Seungcheol a pitiful stare. His cheeks were noticeably plumper and gave him an overall too soft look. A whole weak spot. "Give me more time," he sniffled.

Seungcheol frowned, worried. How in the world was he supposed to "give him more time"? Their kid had to come out one time or another?

Pursing his lips, he raised one eyebrow. Something was up. "You're not fine, are you?"

High-pitched laughter, Jeonghan licked his lips, placing both hands on his stomach. “They’re going to cut me open real soon, how am I going to be fine?"

Feeling bad, Seungcheol bit his cheek, deciding on not speaking anymore. If he were in that place, he'd be scared shitless, actually. Helping Jeonghan with the bath would probably be more useful.

Sighing, Jeonghan stretched his legs on the tub, raising one mostly covered by the bubbles. "My legs are so swollen. I can't believe they're going to fall off," he said, dropping it back into the water.

"Not the legs!" Seungcheol gasped jokingly, placing a bunch of foam on top of Jeonghan's head.

"Sometimes I think you like my legs more than you like me," Jeonghan accused, shaking off the foam while slapping a hand that tried to reach underwater to touch his thigh.

Even though it was a ridiculous assumption, Seungcheol guessed it would be better to feed into it and create some distraction for his boyfriend’s mind. "I do like your legs a lot."

"You better add an adversative conjunction after that sentence," Jeonghan threatened, resting his head on Seungcheol's lap while the man ran his fingers through his hair. He looked like a kicked puppy, to be honest. Seungcheol almost wanted to give in and let him call the hospital to schedule the surgery for another day. Which wasn’t even possible, he mused. Even so, it wasn’t like this was the first time Jeonghan managed to convince him to do impossible things just to appease him.

"But! I love you."

Feeling a too cheesy, his fingers curled with cringe, complaining when Jeonghan's nose crinkled.

He was trying hard to be romantic!

Nonchalant, Jeonghan stared at his nails, ignoring the hand sneaking down to his legs once again. "It's fine. I do like your ass just as much."

He froze, cheeks warming at the shameless compliment. "Stop. Or I won't wash your hair!"

"You can talk about my legs but I can't talk about your ass? So unfair! It's my favorite thing after your arms and-"

"I'm going to make you eat this whole bottle if you don't stop," he warned, wagging the bottle in front of Jeonghan’s face.

"You're going to poison your kid and your boyfriend like that?"

"You have been pissing me off these last days... However, I have no interest in poisoning my heir." Huffing, Jeonghan squeaked at the sudden stream of water hitting his head, shutting his eyes angrily when Seungcheol started washing off the hair product as revenge. He looked like an angry cat, upset at the unjust, cruel world, frowning under the rough love.

"I'm always pissing you off, huh? Then go ahead and leave me alone! Now, to damage my eyesight? That's low of you! Leave me alone, go!"

"No, I won't. I plan to be known by the society as a great martyr," he explained, convinced.

"And we're going to be great parents. Together."

Wincing, Jeonghan hissed as the shampoo water finally got into his eyes.

The damned thing stung!

Apologizing, Seungcheol giggled nervously, smiling sheepishly at the glare he received. "I think?"

Jeonghan snorted.

* * *

**03**

* * *

"Scared?" Seungcheol asked, putting on the mask right after the cap. "Your parents are outside if you want either of them to go in instead. I'd understand."

Walking around the room, Jeonghan shook his head, observing the staff working around, preparing. "Nope. You're coming with me. I need to see your panicking face to feel a little better," he joked, but, actually, he was thinking of who would first get to hold their child.

He hoped he'd be fine enough under the anesthesia to do it, but couldn't be exactly sure about it. No one was sure of how Jeonghan would react, even if the frightening sight of his own body open wouldn’t be available for him to see. Thankfully.

"Are you going to freak out and yell at me? I am fine with that, it's a special occasion." Playfully, Seungcheol nudged at him, reaching over to help him sit down.

"I am going to behave very well, just wait and see."

* * *

**01**

* * *

Ok, maybe he didn't behave that nicely.

First of all, his own boyfriend, the other parent, wasn't allowed to be with him while the anesthesiologist injected the spinal. So yeah, he was already a bit upset at that one.

Second thing, it was his first time dealing with such a big surgery. The medical staff did let him choose a song while the whole thing happened and, honestly, everything went by very quickly, but he wasn't exactly in control, you see?

"Let him hold the baby," Jeonghan muttered, voice cracking and a bit slurred. His eyes were kind of unfocused, but well aware of the rising amount of movements coming from the medical staff.

Not that far from him, Seungcheol stood, arms crossed while watching his expressions closely. Jeonghan wanted to laugh at how he looked a bit green and scared, but, well. He was probably looking the same, if not worse.

"What is he mumbling? Is he supposed to look that high?" his boyfriend asked, earning back some answer he did not comprehend well. His child was, most likely, coming out and Jeonghan's hands were feeling unsteady.

It probably wouldn't be possible for him to hold the baby as soon as it came out and he was growing antsy at the realization.

The goddamn anesthesia! He refused to believe it was him being too nervous.

Seungcheol should be the one to first hold the baby, then.

Even more blurry than before, his vision tried to fail him, eyes shutting for a second.

 _God, this whole experience sucks like hell_ , he thought.

"Okay, it's happening." Perhaps this was the doctor talking, he wasn't sure. He did feel a sudden pressure and familiar lips pressing against his forehead, whispering something into his ears when he whined in discomfort.

Thankfully, he was still able to laugh when shrill cries rang throughout the room, mixed with Seungcheol's tries of soothing him. He wasn’t sure if laughing was the appropriate reaction or not, but he couldn’t care less, not when this finally ended. Now, he only had _one more thing_ to do.

"Let him hold his child, I will literally fuck you up," Jeonghan threatened, ignoring the explaining of how the baby had to be cleaned, measured and whatever.

"Look," he grunted, especially bothered when he felt like someone was trying to shift some organ inside him. It was probably just his mind playing tricks on him, but well. "Before I die, just let me see him hold the child first, ok?"

"Jeonghan! You're not going to die!" Seungcheol groaned, exasperated, looking frazzled even behind the mask. His eyes were suspiciously red and while it was adorable, it either meant he also thought Jeonghan was going to die or it was because he was now a dad too.

"Oh my god let it be the dad option," he wailed, wheezing when Seungcheol stared confusedly at him, glancing between his boyfriend and the nurse assisting Jeonghan.

Quite bothered by the fussing, the doctor turned to look at him after telling the amused nurse to hurry up the procedure. "Calm down, please. We're trying to finish this as quickly as possible."

Perhaps he was being a tad too dramatic, but hey! Fair enough if you're the one open on top of a surgery table.

After what it felt like whole hours, which definitely were only minutes, the tiny human being showed up again, all wrapped up and apparently clean. Seungcheol stared at the newborn, glancing between the slightly freaked out Jeonghan and the still crying child in the nurse's arms, being offered for him to hold.

"Go ahead, it's all yours now," the nurse laughed, helping him accommodate the baby.

"See? You're alive and the baby is with him," he pointed out to Jeonghan, snickering when the man sighed, pleased. "And calm down, the doctor is almost done with you, and you can ask for your husband to bring the baby closer to your chest." Choking, Seungcheol’s eyes widened at the title, immediately forgetting about panicking over it when his daughter stared back, curious about the recognizable scent.

"He's not my husband, and I do think I'm still dying, but fine." Wary, Jeonghan squinted at the man, but decided that it was, indeed, more interesting to look in his boyfriend's way.

Oh, _no one_ prepared him for that.

Surely, someone did something wrong and messed up his heart and lungs, because he suddenly felt out of air, chest tightening once greeted by the sight.

"I told you. The fucking dimple, Seungcheol!"

Rolling his eyes, the man laughed wetly, fixing the blanket on the baby right after. So, Jeonghan did get that one right, as expected. The girl had a pretty noticeable dimple on her chubby right cheek, an adorable view. The most fascinating experience he has ever been in, cradling in his arms such a delicate, yet strong human being.

"Hi, bunny."

So small, scared and annoyed by coming out of such comfortable place.

Beautiful.

"Give me my roundworm later, ok? When I'm out of here and fully conscious?"

"His what?" the doctor asked, confused.

"He said baby bunny,” Seungcheol stepped in, nervously chuckling, cooing when the baby continued to cry. She was perfect even when doing so. The most beautiful song ever.

"He did not." Throwing the woman a glare, Seungcheol walked until he was next to Jeonghan again, thankful when she stopped commenting about the exquisite nickname. He simply did not look forward to explaining that _again_.

"Show me the baby, my arms are numb as fuck! Oh God, am I going to die without holding my first-born?”

"You’re too nervous. Please try to calm down and breathe properly. We already said you’re not dying."

* * *

**00**

* * *

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, love."

Fond, the comforting voice interrupted just before the sobs got louder and wetter. The little person crying was sure upset about something, and Jeonghan was aware the sound was near, almost in the verge of being piercing.

"Are you sure she is fine? A 100%?"

Cracking one eye open, he held back the laugh dying to come out. The effort sent him a sharp pain in the stomach, reminding he actually had to meet someone special before laughing at Seungcheol's unfounded worry.

"Yes, she is fine. Most likely hungry, but she can wait until the other parent wakes up. You can go ahead and feed her, if you want. The bottle of milk is ready."

"I can-" Oh no. As much as he'd like to see Seungcheol feeding Ascaris, he wanted to be the first one to do it. That also reminded him their daughter was _still_ named after a parasite, more specifically, a roundworm. She needed a real name. As soon as possible. 

"Where is the worm? I'm awake. Coups, give me the kid, ok?"

Protective, Seungcheol pulled the baby closer to his body, staring at him with doubt. "You're not going to let her fall, are you? You were acting a little... strange in the surgery room." It was endearing, to say the least, but also kind of offending. Who’d act normally in that kind of situation?!

"I'm not letting my own child fall!"

Now that he felt more lucid, aware of his surroundings and body, he couldn't wait to get his hands on the one person who has been using him as a host. In fact, his stomach was, now, full of butterflies, hands still a bit shaky, but Jeonghan was sure and decided.

Now on the edge of the bed, Seungcheol smiled at him, glancing down at the little girl, surprised at how she had stopped crying, head trying to turn into Jeonghan's direction. "Oh, god. Look at her. Her eyes are huge, Coups. She's so pretty."

"She is. You also look so beautiful right now, wow, you have no idea."

Breath stuttering, he made a protesting sound, staring down at the bundle on his arms with flushed cheeks and unkempt hair. “Compliments will get you nowhere, I’m full of stitches and unable to flirt with you.” Unconvinced, Seungcheol hummed, annoying dimple showing and all.

Right, Jeonghan _did_ say he wouldn’t mind two dimpled little shits.

Coughing, the nurse grinned. "Excuse me, call me if you need any assistance." Hiding a smile behind her fist, the young woman bowed, leaving an astounded Jeonghan holding the newborn like she was a treasure box.

"Yes, thank you." Greeting her away, the older man leaned into them, pecking the baby’s forehead before nuzzling into Jeonghan’s neck, laughing at the way he shivered in response, grumbling.

"Are you seriously going to kiss me before getting the bottle for your hungry daughter?" Jeonghan pretended to be annoyed, responding to the rapid, but brief kisses, smile behind them. He wasn’t physically able of getting annoyed at _that_.

Before Seungcheol could reply, the girl, now angry and hungry, and no longer curious about who held such a familiar scent, cried out. Startled, the man tried to separate himself from Jeonghan, obviously wanting to tend to the squirming baby. Taking a deep breath, one of his hands went to thread through the man's hair, placing one last kiss against his lips. One more love confession as a _‘thank you’_ , one more love confession quickly and sincerely corresponded by Seungcheol.

Clearly, the newborn wasn’t pleased _at all_ about getting ignored so rudely, therefore, yelling her heart out seemed very plausible, they both understood the point.

No romance, time for the milk bottle and some Ascaris time.

Which reminded him that she still didn’t have a proper name. Well, that didn’t paint a great image of them as parents _but_ what counted was the fact that they loved her wholeheartedly.

Regardless of that!

"She's going to be just like you, isn't she? Whiny as hell," he laughed freely, feeling the tiny hand wrap around his index finger. Passing him the bottle, Seungcheol protested, sucking into a deep breath when the little girl started eating.

Yeah, he felt it too.

"Hello, pretty girl. I've been wanting to meet you for so long."

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel like:  
> https://curiouscat.me/coupsyong  
> @coupsyong


End file.
